


Corneal Abrasion

by BooknerdMiss



Series: Criminal Minds Kink Meme Responses [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Eye Injury, Flailing UNSUB, Glasses, M/M, Pre-Slash, Still not beta-read, Tagging doesn't get any easier, but nothing serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooknerdMiss/pseuds/BooknerdMiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lucky shot from an UNSUB leaves Reid with an injury. Morgan was not prepared for the consequences. </p><p>Based off of this prompt: </p><p>reid runs out of contacts or something and busts out his old season 2 glasses. morgan didn't realize how much he'd missed them...or how great they'd look with that new boyband-worthy hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corneal Abrasion

**Corneal Abrasion**

_Started: December 20, 2013_

Spencer went down with a yelp, his revolver flying from his grip as he was barreled into by one of the UNSUBs. The woman was screaming wildly, her hands clawing and tearing at any bit of the agent that she could reach.

“Reid!” Hotch yelled, turning to look at his fallen agent. 

Prentiss holstered her weapon and made her way over to the tangle on the floor. “I’ve got this, go find the partner!” she demanded, reaching for the enraged woman on her teammate. The sound of tearing cloth wrenched the air. With one last glance, Hotch continued forward after Morgan, refocusing on finding the second UNSUB and leaving Emily to deal with the situation that Reid had found himself in. 

A loud shout suddenly echoed and the woman paused as if in shock. Emily jumped forward, pulling the woman off of the young doctor, who was suddenly curled in on himself, his hands pressed tightly against his face. “Reid!” Prentiss yelled as she cuffed the woman, both of them staring at the man on the floor. “Reid, talk to me!”

“Medic,” he croaked hoarsely, not moving his hands. “I need a medic.”

\--

\--

Saturday and Sunday passed in a surprisingly uneventful manner, with the team finally able to get a weekend to themselves for the first time in a few weeks. Monday dawned warm and clear with a light breeze, keeping the temperature perfectly moderate.

Reid pushed the door open to the BAU, a to-go cup of coffee clenched in one hand and the other running through his cropped hair. The bullpen was in full swing as he arrived, agents hustling to and fro with files that needed to be signed and reports that had to be looked at by those in charge. He made his way over to his desk, setting down his coffee and pulling his satchel over his head before he sat down and scooted his chair forward. 

“Hey Reid,” Prentiss said as she strolled over to her own desk, doing a double take as her eyes took in her coworker. “Woah. Where’d you get the glasses?” 

The young man looked up from the folder that he had pulled from the stack of files that he had to work on. “I’ve always had glasses,” he explained, plucking a pen from the cup on his desk. “I just haven’t worn them to work in awhile.” 

Prentiss ruffled his short locks as she made her way past his desk towards JJ’s office. “It’s a good look on you,” she called over her shoulder, watching in amusement as he tried to flatten his disheveled curls. Reid merely grumbled, his face set in a disgruntled pout as he bent over his desk to begin his work for the day. 

He was still penning away at the file twenty minutes later when Morgan strolled into the office, his eyes zeroing in on the messy head of hair bent low over his work. Morgan grinned and went over to his own desk, depositing his coffee mug, jacket and keys before taking the few steps over to Reid’s and perching himself on the corner. “Morning,” he drawled. 

Reid sighed heavily, closing his eyes and shaking his head. “I’m not going to escape this, am I?” he asked without raising his head. 

Morgan chuckled. “You better believe it,” he said, poking Spencer in the shoulder. The cardigan the younger man was wearing was soft to the touch. Around them, the bullpen continued to bustle with activity. Prentiss was still holed up in JJ’s office, discussing what they had done over the past weekend as well as hopeful plans for the upcoming one. Hotch was shut up in his office, diligently working on the paperwork from the last case and Rossi was doing work of his own, the door to his office open in welcome. 

Spencer huffed and shook his head again. “Shouldn’t you be disparaging yourself for not doing the initial sweep correctly?”

“The hallway was clear when I went by,” Morgan laughed, raising his hands in mock surrender. “It’s not my fault that you weren’t being observant enough that day. Maybe you will finally take me up on those self-defense lessons.” 

“Hardy har har,” Reid muttered, finally lifting his face from his work. Morgan’s heart screeched to a halt inside of his chest when he saw his friend’s countenance. The handsome features were slightly hidden by the long missing, thick rimmed glasses Reid used to wear years ago. The black frames contrasted with his pale skin and brought attention to the hazel eyes surrounded by long eyelashes. Paired with his newly shorn curls, he looked curious, innocent and indecently sexy. Morgan hadn’t realized how much he had liked the way the glasses made his friend look. Or the effect that they would have on his libido once he saw them again. 

“Morgan?” Reid asked curiously when the man remained quiet for many moments, just staring at him. 

The older agent blinked rapidly, as if suddenly emerging from deep thoughts. “You’re wearing your glasses,” he croaked. 

“Yeah,” Spencer said, raising a hand to touch one of the legs lightly with his fingers. “The UNSUB’s nail scratched one of my eyes, so I can’t wear my contacts for awhile. Did you know that fingernail injuries are one of the worst types of damage that can happen to eyes? They take the longest to heal and can cause quite a lot of pain.” He gave a slight smile, lips quirked in typical Reid fashion and Morgan couldn’t help but smile at the sight. 

“Well,” the darker man started. “Hopefully everything works out for your eyes, Pretty Boy. I’m going to go see Garcia.”

“Hurry back,” Reid said, returning his attention to his work. “You were already late for work. You don’t want to give Hotch anymore of a reason to call you into his office for -.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah . . .” the darker agent muttered as he wandered away.

\--

\--

Penelope Garcia turned in her chair, a bright smile on her pink lips as she saw the person who had entered her office. “Well, well, well, if it isn’t my chocolate honey bee. What can I do for you today?”

Derek leaned back against the door, a heavy breath escaping between his lips. “Hot mama,” he sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. “I think I may be in trouble.”

“Big trouble?” Garcia asked curiously, rising from her desk and making her way over to her friend. 

Derek nodded. “The biggest.” 

The blonde reached out and grabbed the agent’s hand, guiding him to sit in the chair that she had just vacated. “Come sit down and tell your best, most beautiful friend all about it.”

\--

\--

“So, how much longer do you have to wear your glasses?” Prentiss asked as the team gathered around the conference room table a week and a half later.

“At least another week, maybe two,” Reid answered. Morgan resisted the urge to slam his head against the table. He didn’t know if he could handle seeing his coworker in those glasses anymore. He had known how handsome the other man was. He had even begun to come to terms with the attraction that he apparently harbored on the younger man. But he was unsure what to do with this sudden fascination he had developed for the pair of dark frames that had seemed so ordinary when Reid had first started wearing them to work.

He tuned back in to the rest of the conversation that had continued on around him. “ . . . I was lucky that I didn’t get an infection,” Spencer said, pushing his glasses higher up his nose.

“An infection?!” Penelope gasped, her eyes wide. 

“I’m fine, Garcia, I promise,” Spencer smiled. 

Hotch cleared his throat to gather the attention of his team and everyone quieted, focusing on the unit chief. “We’re all glad that your eye didn’t get infected, Reid,” he started. The genius flushed slightly, but a small smile crossed his lips. “But now we have a case to focus on. Garcia?”

“Your eminence,” Garcia smiled, rising from her chair. “Reno, Nevada . . .”

\--

\--

Morgan stretched, popping his back before he settled back into his seat on the jet. The flight back to Quantico was almost over and the agent couldn’t help but be relieved. Around him, the rest of his team slept peacefully, except for Reid, who was devouring a thick book.

“Pretty boy,” Derek called softly, drawing Spencer’s attention away from the delicate print in front of him. When Reid turned his gaze over to the other agent, Morgan couldn’t stop the hitch in his breath as he was confronted with the full, handsome countenance of his friend. 

“Yeah?” Reid questioned curiously, brow furrowed. Absently, he reached up and adjusted the glasses that were resting on his face, drawing Morgan’s attention even more to the frames and making his mouth go dry with desire. 

“I, uh . . .” Morgan stuttered, full brows pulling together as he tried to think of something to say. 

“Morgan,” Reid interrupted suddenly, closing his book on his finger so that he kept his place. “Are you alright?” 

“What do you mean?” Morgan asked curiously. 

“I’ve noticed that you’ve been acting a little . . . weird,” the genius started, his eyes lowering as he licked his lips nervously. “Towards me. Ever since, ever since I started wearing my glasses again.” 

Derek let out a soft, self deprecating chuckle. “You noticed, huh?” 

Reid gave a small smirk. “You aren’t as subtle as you like to think.” His face turned serious. “Is something wrong?” 

“No, not at all,” Derek assured the younger man. 

“Then why . . .?” Reid questioned quietly, letting his words trail away as his confusion grew even more. 

Derek swallowed heavily, but decided to be honest with his friend. “You make glasses look good, Pretty Boy,” he answered. 

Reid blinked, not completely understanding what was being said to him. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that I like those glasses on you,” Derek elaborated, allowing Spencer to finally see the heat in his gaze that he had been trying to keep from him these last few weeks. “A lot.” 

“ _Oh_ ,” Reid said faintly, drawn into the smoldering look that was being sent his way. He reached up and timidly tapped the glasses that rested against his face, cheeks going red. Derek’s eyes zeroed in on those deliciously pale fingers against the black frame, the long digits almost seeming to caress the pair where they touched. 

Spencer nervously licked his lips again. “Is it -,” he started, clearing his throat as the words got caught up in his throat. “Is it just the glasses?” His voice was timid and he was avoiding eye contact with the other agent, lowering his hand from his face and letting it fall onto the closed cover of his book. 

Derek was quiet for a few beats, taking in the worried posture of his friend. Rossi snorted faintly in his sleep, the leather of his seat squeaking as he shifted into a more comfortable position and blending in with the hum of the engines carrying them safely back home. Morgan leaned forward himself, bracing his elbows on his knees and keeping the younger man he was looking at pinned with an intense stare. He already knew the answer to the question, but he wanted to make sure that Spencer saw that he was serious. “Take them off,” he ordered softly, his voice pitched low but loud enough to carry across the space to Reid’s ears. 

Reid’s eyes flicked up look at Morgan, flitting away instantly when he saw that the other man was still looking at him. The color on his cheeks darkened into a deeper shade of red even as he reached up to remove his glasses, using his index finger to fold one of the arms down in a well practiced motion. “Look at me,” Derek commanded gently, when Reid still kept his eyes from the other agent. 

After a few more beats of stillness, Spencer raised his gaze to lock onto Morgan and the older man devoured every detail that was in front of him. Without his glasses, Reid’s eyes seemed even bigger and more expressive, the hazel orbs currently filled with uncertainty. Without a barrier to keep them at bay, a few of his curls fell into his eyes and tangled playfully with his lashes. The blush that he sported brought out the slight smattering of freckles along the bridge of his nose that had been lost underneath the dark frames. 

“No,” Derek answered with a smile and a slight shake of his head. “It’s not just the glasses. It’s you.” 

“Morgan,” Spencer whispered, lips parted slightly in astonishment. 

“How about you and I get some food when we land?” Morgan continued, hands twitching to brush away those soft looking tresses away from Reid’s face. “My treat.” 

Spencer nodded after a moment, curling his hand around the glasses that he still held, his nails scratching against the hard cover of his text. “Yeah,” he agreed, a smile blooming over his lips. “Yeah, I’d like that. A lot.” 

Morgan beamed. “That’s good to hear, Pretty Boy. That’s real good to hear.”

_Story completed: September 23, 2014_

**Author's Note:**

> When I first got my contacts last year, my doctor explained that I had to be careful of my nails since fingernail injuries to the eye are some of the worst because they are super painful. So, this was born out of that. It completely veered off of where I wanted it to go, but you know how these things are; the characters have minds of their own and want to do things their way. 
> 
> Comments and kudos would be greatly appreciated. Sorry for the delay on Counting What Ifs, to those who read it; I'm slowly working on it, but like I said, they have a mind of their own. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
